Christmas Eve FUN!
by Xtremely-Canadian
Summary: Everyone gathers at Steph's house for Christmas Fun! Includes: Jericho, Christian, Taker, Edge, Cena, Jeff Hardy, Scott Hall, Trish plus 6 other ppl!


Okay, so this is a Christmas story...obviously...and I wrote it cuz I thought it would be fun! It includes friends I've made on ff.net! I hope you enjoy and they enjoy~  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing except Jess.   
  
Steph= Sweet-Steffie, Karen= Eternal Sailor Serenity, Raina= Fallen*Angelz, Roald= Puritanism, Cat= Cat Lea Takersdarkone,   
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
It was 5:55 pm Christmas Eve and Jess, Karen and Raina were getting ready for a party they were going to later in the night. All of them dressed in festive Christmas colors decided they were looking decent.  
  
"Alright. So everyone ready to get to this party?" Raina asked applying her lip gloss and looking at the other two girls, smiling.  
  
"Of course we are. I can't wait to get there and become un-bored!" Karen said.   
  
"Un-Bored?" Jess laughed.  
  
"Shut up!" Karen said throwing a pillow at Jess, which hit her in the head.  
  
"Hey now! Watch the hair." Jess whined trying to fix up her hair.  
  
"Will you two stop? Let's go! Everyone's going to be waiting for us." Raina said walking to the door and opening it.  
  
"She started it." Karen mumbled and Jess laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah that's REAL mature." she said sticking her tongue out at the girl.  
  
"And that was?" Karen smirked before the three left the hotel room and made their way to Steph's house for their annual Christmas Eve party.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Steph raced around the house making sure that everything was ready for the party she had planned. After coming to the conclusion that everything was how it was supposed to be she flopped down on the couch exhausted. This year was her turn to host the party and she wanted it to be one nobody would ever forget! Finally she was getting a minute's rest when the doorbell rang. She let out a sigh and then plastered a smile on her face. Now was time to have fun. Walking over to the door she opened it and came face to face with non other than Roald, Adam Copeland, Jay Reso and Chris Irvine. They smiled at her before pushing their way past and into the room. Chris hopped over the back of the couch and laid down grabbing onto the remote.   
  
"Let's get this party started!" he yelled, turning on the T.V. to Sports Center.   
  
"Yeah that's really the way to start a party there Irvine. Turn on sports." Steph said closing the door and walking into the living room, joining the guys. He was watching the hockey game, Toronto Maple Leafs vs. Colorado Avalanche.   
  
"Hey. Sports are the way to keep a party alive!" he said earning him a glare from the host.  
  
"Whatever you say." she said walking into the kitchen. She was followed in by Roald.  
  
"So Steph, when's everyone else going to get here?" he asked picking up a chip from the bowl and putting it in his mouth.  
  
"Soon I hope. I don't think I can handle being here by myself with you four." she said grabbing the bowl and walking back towards the living room. As soon as she entered the room she regretted it.  
  
"FOOD!" Jay yelled as him, Adam and Chris ran towards Steph.   
  
*Oh No* she thought as they almost knocked her down, grabbing the bowl of chips. "You're lucky! If you would have knocked me down all three of you would be out in the snow on your ass."  
  
"Aww Steffie, that's not very nice." Jay frowned, causing the rest of the guys to laugh.  
  
"Well aren't you just a regular comedian." Steph said pushing him, causing him to lose his balance and fall on the floor. She then smiled, satisfied with her work as the doorbell rang yet again.  
  
"I'll get it!" Roald yelled running for the door. He opened up and was standing face to face with Jess, Karen and Raina.  
  
"Merry Christmas!" Karen yelled out walking into the room.  
  
"Merry Christmas!" Adam replied, equally as loud. They smiled at each other before he took her jacket.  
  
"Why thank you Mr. Copeland." she said causing him to laugh. Jess took off her jacket and threw it at Roald before looking up at the television just as the Leafs scored a goal.  
  
"YES LEAFS!" she yelled before running over to the couch and jumping over the back joining Chris. "I totally forgot the game was on today. What's the score?" she asked grabbing some chips out of the bowl he was holding.  
  
"5-2 Leafs." he said and she smiled.  
  
"Hell yeah!" she yelled.   
  
"Damn Canadians. I just don't understand what's so great about hockey." Raina said walking into the room to join the others.  
  
"Hey now. No need to go and diss Canadians. I do believe there are more Canadians in this room than anything else. We out number you." Adam smiled.   
  
"You may out number us but we can kick all of your asses so I suggest you SHUT THE HELL UP!" Karen yelled.  
  
"HEY! Don't go and steal my catch phrases!" Chris yelled from the couch.   
  
"Shut your mouth Jerky." Steph yelled back to him, walking to the door as the bell rang again. Opening it she was met with the smiling faces of Cat Lea, Mark Calloway, John Cena and Jeff Hardy.  
  
"Did we miss anything good?" Jeff asked walking into the room.   
  
"Nope. As usual Chris and Jess are watching the hockey game. Adam and Karen are exchanging looks, Roald's impatiently waiting for a certain blonde, Jay's driving me insane and Raina's trying to figure out the deal with Canadians and hockey." Steph said allowing everyone to enter. Mark took Cat's jacket and went to hand it to Steph. "Umm. I don't think so. You know where the closet is." she said walking back into the room. Mark just shook his head and Cat laughed.  
  
"Yep. Everything's how it always is." she said stepping into the room. "So who are we still waiting for?"  
  
"Um, we're still waiting for Scott, Trish and Kurt." Steph said as she came out of the kitchen, strawberry daquiri in hand.  
  
"Hey where'd that come from? I want one!" Karen yelled.   
  
"In the kitchen." Steph said sitting down on one of the many chairs in the room.  
  
"Sweet. Anyone want anything while I'm up?" Karen asked standing.  
  
"BEER!" Chris, Adam, Jay and Jess yelled.   
  
"How predictable." she shook her head and headed into the kitchen as the doorbell rang once again.  
  
"Finally!" Adam yelled. "It's about time everyone got here." Steph opened the door and was met with the smiling face of Scott Hall, behind him Kurt Angle and Trish Stratus.  
  
"Hey guys. Come on in." They walked past her and into the main room, noticing they were the last ones here.  
  
"Guess we're last huh?" Scott said.  
  
"Of course. It just wouldn't be a Christmas Eve party without the three of you holding it up." Steph laughed as they all took a seat.  
  
"Okay. So now what are we going to do?" Mark asked. Everyone sat there thinking, except for the two on the couch who were too involved in their game.  
  
"We could play truth or dare." Raina suggested.  
  
"NO!!" was the response.  
  
"Okay. It was just a suggestion, sheesh." she said slouching down in her chair.  
  
"Don't you remember last year?" Kurt said as he shuttered at the thought.  
  
"Okay, so any other suggestions?" Steph asked.  
  
"YES!!" Jess and Chris yelled jumping up. Everyone turned to look at them. When they realized they were being watched they stopped jumping for joy and smiled.  
  
"Leafs won." Jess said and everyone nodded. Chris turned off the T.V. and the two of them faced the group.  
  
"So what are we talking about?" Chris asked.  
  
"Nice of the two of you to join us." Karen said.  
  
"Hey. You're lucky we came at all. I totally forgot about the game." Jess stated.  
  
"Okay. So we're trying to think of what we can do."  
  
"I know." Jess said. "We could all play hockey!"  
  
"YEAH!" Adam, Chris, Jay and Trish all yelled together.  
  
"NO!" the rest all said in unison.  
  
"You guys are no fun!" Jess pouted.  
  
"Don't be such a baby. I'm sure you can play some other time." Roald said. "Why don't we watch Lord of the Rings? All three?"  
  
"This is a Christmas Eve party, not a damn slumber party!" Steph said and everyone laughed. "Plus we don't have enough time."  
  
"Well anyone else have any suggestions?" Karen asked.  
  
"Why don't we play spin the bottle?" Trish suggested. Everyone looked at each other then back at Trish.  
  
"Are we ten?" Cena asked, speaking for the first time that night.   
  
"No but it could be fun." Trish said.  
  
"Well I'm up for it. It'll pass a bit of time before we think of something better." Steph said.   
  
Everyone sat around in a circle looking around at each other. "Okay, so where's the bottle?" Jay asked.  
  
"Here." Jess said throwing him her empty beer bottle.   
  
"Okay Trish goes first since she brought up this horrible game." Kurt said. Trish glared at him before spinning the bottle. Everyone waited, and the bottle stopped at Kurt. He smiled. "Well maybe this game isn't so bad after all." Trish rolled her eyes and leaned in for a kiss. She pecked him quickly and then returned to her seat.  
  
"Hey wait guys. Why don't we make this more fun. The kiss has to last about 15 seconds and there must be the use of tongue." Raina said smiling, which caused Kurt's smile to grow even wider. "So you have to re-do your kiss there Trish."  
  
Trish looked at Kurt wide eyed and then shrugged. She leaned in and kissed him.   
  
"That's TIME!" Scott yelled, being the one to time them. As Trish pulled away Roald elbowed Kurt in the ribs. He looked over at him and the smile immediately disappeared from his face as he looked down at the ground.   
  
"Okay Kurt. Your turn." Cat said. He spun the bottle and it landed on Steph. They smiled at each other, being really good friends and went right to it.   
  
"That's TIME!" Scott yelled as he tried to control his jealousy. Everyone knew Scott had a thing for Steph. Well, everyone but Steph. They all started laughing and Steph couldn't figure out why. She shrugged it off and grabbed the bottle. She spun it and it landed on Jess. All the guys cheered.   
  
"Yes! HLA! HLA!" they all started yelling, earning them a glare from the two girls.  
  
"What do we do?" Steph asked.  
  
"What do you mean? You guys have to kiss and don't forget the tongue!" Chris yelled, as the guys all cheered. Steph glared at him then looked at Jess.  
  
"JERKY WILL DIE BY MY HAND!" she yelled as everyone burst out laughing. Well, all except for Chris. He stopped smiling.  
  
"Okay. About this situation. You two still have to kiss, but no tongue because that's just wrong." Trish said as she scrunched up her nose. Jess and Steph looked at each other and then kissed to the sound of all the guys cheering.  
  
"Oh please. You guys are so fucking immature. That's not the first time I've kissed a girl." Jess said rolling her eyes at all the guys. They're jaws all dropped and she smiled. Guys were so predictable and pathetic. "What? I don't back down from a dare. Anyway it's my turn." She spun the bottle and it landed in front of none other than Chris Irvine. They looked at each other and made a disgusted face. The two of them had been best friends for many years. Neither one had ever thought of kissing each other, they were too immature.  
  
"No way!" Jess said.  
  
"I agree. I am not kissing her!" Chris said.  
  
"Oh but you have to!" Raina said with a smirk on her face. The two of them looked at each other and leaned in. They hesitated until Jess grabbed him by the cheeks and pulled him in. No one kept time and Jess finally stopped, the two of them wiping their mouths when they were done.  
  
"That was more than 15 seconds. Why didn't anyone tell us!" Jess yelled.  
  
"Because we thought it would be more fun this way!" Steph laughed, the others joining in. They each gave her a dirty look before Chris grabbed the bottle and spun it. It stopped right in front of Jay. All the girls smirked as Chris and Jay just stared at each other. The rest of the guys staring as well.  
  
"No FUCKING WAY!" Chris yelled standing up.  
  
"YES FUCKING WAY!" was Jess and Steph's response. "We had to do it, so you two have to do it."  
  
"No. I refuse." Chris said as him and Jay both got up and left the room.  
  
  
  
"Well. Looks like that game's over. And I didn't even get to spin." Cat whined. Mark smiled and leaned in, kissing her. The kiss lasted for about a minute, and when they broke free they were both smiling.  
  
"There. Merry Christmas baby." Mark said.  
  
"Merry Christmas."  
  
Back in the living room everyone was just lazing about.   
  
"Now what are we going to do?" Trish whined as she took a seat beside Roald, who instantly put his arm around her.   
  
"I KNOW!" Steph yelled coming into the room with a keg and a bunch of shot glasses. "We could play caps!"   
  
Jess, Chris, Adam, Jay and Mark all smiled and yelled at the same time. "YEAH!"  
  
"What's caps?" Roald asked confused.  
  
"Allow me to explain." Steph said setting everything down. "Basically you try to bounce the caps of beer bottles into a glass in the middle of the table, if you miss you have to take a shot. If you get it in, you get to pick someone to take the shot. Got it?"  
  
"Yeah. But a shot of what?"  
  
"Well since it's Christmas, I made my own lovely alcoholic beverage. It's egg nog with a lot of Cognac. This will help us get into the Christmas spirit!" Steph said happily as they sat around the table, everyone pulling up a chair.   
  
"Well I can't play I'm the designated driver." Raina said.  
  
"Well I don't drink so you and I could go do something else." Jeff said suggestively. She smiled at him and the two of them made their way upstairs.  
  
"Well I'm not doing this either. I don't like egg nog and I suck at this game." Trish said.   
  
By the time everyone stated who was and was not going to play the only people left were Steph, Jess, Karen, Scott, John, Roald, Adam, Chris, Jay, Mark and Cat.  
  
"Okay so who wants to start?" Steph asked looking around.   
  
"I WILL!" Jess yelled as she grabbed one of the beer caps. She hit it off the table and it instantly landed in the cup. "Yes. Now who shall I get to drink?" Looking beside her she smirked. "Okay Jerky. Take the shot."  
  
He smirked back and her and took it. Now it was his turn. Getting it in he smiled turning to look at Jess. "I do believe that it's your turn to do a shot there Jess." She shrugged and did. Next it was Roald's turn, and being beginner he missed. Everyone laughed as he took the shot and made a disgusted face.  
  
"That's disgusting!" he said, causing everyone to laugh harder. About an hour later, the game had finally ended with Roald drunk off his ass only getting two caps in the entire time, Steph drunk as well, but not from the game. She realized she was too good and decided to do her shots just to get drunk, since she wasn't going to in the game. Jess and Chris were plastered. Karen and Adam were passed out on the floor. Karen laying on top of Adam in her bra, and Adam topless. Jay was singing Christmas carols, also wasted. Scott, Mark and Cat were pretty drunk and John was buzzing.  
  
"Well that was fun!" Steph said standing up and losing her balance sending her straight into Scott's arms. "Why thank you Scott. Wait, I have a question for you."  
  
"What's that?" he asked smiling at her.  
  
"Why don't you like me? I mean, I am head over heels for you and you treat me like all the other girls. What's wrong with me? Am I not attractive enough for you?" she asked him gesturing to herself, spilling her drink on the floor in the process. He frowned for a minute before smiling.   
  
"What are you talking about? Of course I like you. I'm surprised you haven't noticed since everyone else has." he stated, then leaned in to kiss her. She smiled and leaned in as well but just before their lips touched she passed out, her head hitting his chest. "Damn." he said as he scooped her up into his arms. He walked upstairs ready to put her into bed.   
  
"Hey Jess. Take your top off." Jay said as he smiled at her. She glared back.  
  
"Fuck you Reso." she said throwing her beer can at him.   
  
"Hey! You just wasted a perfectly good beer!"  
  
"No I didn't. It hit you and that's a pretty good use." she smirked. She started feeling a little woozy and her face went pale.  
  
"Jess are you okay?" John asked rushing over to her, noticing the change in color.  
  
"Oh shit." she said as she stood up and bolted for the bathroom, John following close behind. When he got in the bathroom he noticed that she definitely had to much to drink, as everything she drank was now in the toilet. "Remind me to never, EEEEVER, drink again!" she said.  
  
"WILL PEOPLE STOP STEALING MY DAMN CATCH PHRASES?!" They heard Chris yell from the other room.  
  
"WILL YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP IRVINE?" Jess yelled back and put her hands in her head. "BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T I'LL SICK STEFFIE ON YOU!!"  
  
"You okay?" John aksed.  
  
"Yeah I'm good. Just going to steer clear of the alcohol til New Years." She smirked as she stood up and rinsed out her mouth with mouth wash and walked out of the bathroom. They stood in the doorway and looked at everyone in the room and laughed. Everyone was a mess.  
  
"Oooh everyone look where J and J are standing!" Mark yelled out. Cat looked over and smiled.  
  
"Hey guys look up!" They did as they were told and realized they were standing under mistletoe. Jess looked at John and smiled. He leaned in and the kissed earning cheers from everyone, especially a very loud Chris.  
  
"IT'S ABOUT TIME!" he yelled. "There Jess. Now you may just get your Christmas wish and fuck him by New Years."  
  
Jess immediately pulled away and glared at Chris. The smile disappeared from his face as he realized what was coming.  
  
"I'm going to kill you!!" she yelled as she bolted after him. He started to run with her in hot pursuit. They took it outside, running around in the snow like maniacs.  
  
Adam and Karen woke up. Karen looked around hazily and then down at Adam. She smiled but that immediately faded when she realized her top was missing.  
  
"What the hell?" she said standing up and looking down at herself. "Where the fuck's my shirt?"  
  
"It's right here." Jay said holding it above his head and swinging it around.  
  
"Give it back you little shit!" she said glaring at him, which only caused his smile to grow.  
  
"If you want it, come and get it." he said as he began to run.  
  
"You little fuck. Get back here!" she yelled as he chased after him. Adam sat up and laughed. He looked over his shoulder and spotted Cat and Mark making out on the love seat.  
  
"Why don't you two get a room?" he asked.  
  
"Why don't you shut your punk ass up before I shut it up for you." came the reply, instantly shutting him up.   
  
Roald walked into the room from the kitchen, having a hard time keeping his balance. When he entered the room he slipped on the egg nog that Steph spilled on the floor, making him fall on his back. Trish rushed over and helped him up.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked concerned.  
  
"I'm fine. But I could go for some Stratusfaction right about now." he smirked. She smiled back and dragged his ass upstairs.  
  
About fifteen minutes later everyone returned to the room. Steph had woken up, Chris and Jess came in from the freezing cold, Chris sporting a new lovely black eye. Karen and Jay had stopped the chase, Karen of course got her shirt back, and Jay was now walking with a limp. Cat and Mark had stopped their make out session, much to the pleasure of Adam. Raina and Jeff were back downstairs, both looking like a tornado had hit them. Roald and Trish much in the same state, only they had each other's shirts on. When everyone was back in the room Jay decided now would be a good time to make another suggestion.  
  
"Hey I have an idea. Why don't we all play Strip Poker?" he smiled brightly, only to have cups and beer cans thrown in his direction. "Fine. Never let me get any kind of action." he pouted. Just then the doorbell rang and all the girls smiled at each other. Jess and Steph got up and answered the door. Coming back in the room with a huge box, they caught the attention of everyone.   
  
"Jay. We all pitched in and got you a little something for Christmas." Steph said. He stood up and eyed the box suspiciously before unwrapping it. He then realized it was a refrigerator box.  
  
"You got me a fridge?" he asked in disbelief.  
  
"NO! Open the damn box would ya?" Steph said as she stumbled over to Scott, taking her seat in his lap. Jay continued to open the box and out came Amy Dumas dressed in a leather mini skirt, leather halter top, complete with a leather whip. Jay looked on shocked and smiled, Amy returning the smile.  
  
"Want to go upstairs?" Amy asked suggestively, and pulled him behind her and up the stairs.  
  
"I LOVE YOU GUYS!" he yelled down, and everyone laughed.  
  
"Looks like he's going to be getting some action after all!" Adam said.  
  
"He's not the only one." Steph said looking at Scott. He instantly developed a huge smile.  
  
"We don't need to know about your sex lives. Anyway, who's doing the New Years party?" Karen asked. Everyone looked at each other not knowing the answer.  
  
"Um. Right. Chris is hosting the New Years Party." Steph said, then everyone looked at each other wide eyed. Jess and Chris looked at each other and smiled.  
  
"HOCKEY!!!" they yelled in unison as everyone groaned. Looks like come New Years there will be a hockey game going on.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Okay, so I had lots of fun writing that...and the best line I believe is..."JERKY WILL DIE BY MY HAND!" Now doesn't that line sound familiar...lol...Please Review!  
  
~*~Jess~*~ 


End file.
